cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Todd
Tony Todd (1954 - ) Deaths in Film *''Platoon (1986)'' [Sgt. Warren]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of his injures after his stomach is blown open in an explosion; we last see him being airlifted out in a helicopter. (Thanks to Matt) *''Enemy Territory'' (1987) [The Count]: Jaw smashed in with a playground swing by Gary Frank, on top of being shot by Ray Parker Jr. *''Night of the Living Dead (1990)'' [Ben]: Shot in the chest by Tom Towles; he dies some time later after barricading himself in the basement. He comes back to life as a zombie, and dies once again when some hunters shoot him in the head (as Patricia Tallman tearfully looks on). (Thanks to Wen and Matt) *''Candyman (1992)'' [Daniel Robitaille, The Candyman]: Stung to death (off-screen) by bees after a lynch mob cuts off his hand and smears his body with honey, decades before the movie begins; he returns to life as a supernatural being. (His death is only mentioned in this movie, but is shown on-screen in flashbacks in the sequels Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and Candyman: Day of the Dead.) (Thanks to Matt) *''Excessive Force (1993)'' [Frankie Hawkins]: Shot in the head by Lance Henriksen in an act of betrayal after Tony fought Thomas Ian Griffith. Lance shoots him in the chest first, then in the head to finish him off. (Also to mention, earlier in the film, Tony faked his death by blowing up his apartment as Thomas was planning to visit him and a charred corpse was seen by Lance and paramedics until it was revealed later on that Tony was alive and well.) *''The Crow (1994)'' [Grange]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Ernie Hudson. (Thanks to Wen and Matt) *''The Rock (1996)'' [Captain Darrow]: Impaled through the back on a pipe after being knocked through a window by a rocket fired by Nicolas Cage. (Thanks to Matt) *''Sabotage'' (1996) [Sherwood]: Shot in the back of the head with a sniper rifle by Mark Dacascos, while Tony is driving away. (Thanks to Matt) *''Wishmater'' (1997) [Johnny Valentine]: Drowned in a tank of water by Andrew Divoff. He is later brought back to life when Tammy Lauren tricks Andrew into undoing his death. (Thanks to Matt and ND) *''Never 2 Big (Butter)'' (1998) [Benzo Al]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Ernie Hudson and Tommy 'Tiny' Lister in the lobby. *''Candyman: Day of the Dead'' (1999) [Daniel Robitaille, The Candyman]: Along with the flashbacks of his original "human" death, he is seemingly finally destroyed when Donna D'Errico slashes and burns his portrait. (Thanks to PortsGuy and ND) *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' (2004) [Clerk]: Shot in the stomach by Sven Garrett during a shoot-out in the adult bookstore. (Thanks to Beau) *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde ''(2006) [Dr.Jekyll/Mr. Hyde]: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. *''Minotaur (2006)'' [Deucalion]: Suffocated when his sister (Michelle Van Der Water) covers his nose and mouth with her hands, while he's lying injured in the rubble of the temple. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Shadow: Dead Riot'' (2006) [Shadow]: Executed by lethal injection, causing his body to explode due to his supernatural powers. He later returns to life, and explodes once again when Carla Greene stabs him in the hand, disrupting the mystical symbol on his palm. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)'' [The Fallen]: Playing the voice of a Decepticon, his power course is ripped out and crushed by Jetpower Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). *''Hatchet II (2010)'' [Reverend Zombie]: Bissected in half by Kane Hodder, who then grabs his exposed spine and pulls the skin off his body as Tony tries to crawl away. *''Sushi Girl ''(2012) [Duke]: Shot to death by Cortney Palm after being paralyzed by the food Sonny Chiba prepared. *''Disciples'' (2014) [Duncan - Belial]: Stabbed in the back by Debra Lamb. He is then beheaded by Tom Lodewyck. *''VANish[[VANish (2015)| '(2015)]] [Officer Darrow]: Shot in the head by Bryan Bockbrader. *Frankenstein[[Frankenstein (2015)| '''(2015)]] [Eddy]: Spine accidentally broken by Xavier Samuel. Deaths in TV *''The X-Files: Sleepless (1994)'' [Augustus Cole]: Shot repeatedly by Nicholas Lea after Tony uses his psychic powers to make it look like he is brandishing a gun; he dies as David Duchovny kneels by his side. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Visitor (1995)'' [Adult Jake Sisko]: Commits suicide by taking poison; he dies in in his father's (Avery Brooks) arms. This causes Avery to be sent back in time, creating a new timeline in which Tony's younger self (Cirroc Lofton) survives (for this role Tony was made to look much older than he actually was at the time). *''Star Trek: Voyager: Prey (1998)'' [Alpha Hirogen]: Possibly killed (off-screen) in a fight with one of Species 8472 after Jeri Ryan beams them back to one of Tony's ships, leaving his fate unclear. (Tony was wearing heavy alien make up for this role). *''Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999 TV)'' [Capt. Leonard Anderson]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of his ship's crew,, when he deliberately orders them to ram the ship into a giant alien weapon ship. (Thanks to Neil) *''Angel: The Shroud of Rahmon (2000)'' [Vyasa]: Killed by David Boreanaz (Tony was wearing heavy demon make up for this role) (Thanks to ND). *''Smallville: Chloe Chronicles: Episode 2 (2003)'' [Earl Jenkins]: Mentioned by Allison Mack to have died from seizures in the hospital. The video has her interviewing his wife (Lucia Walters). He only appears in archive photos. The character himself is seen in the S1 episode Jitters. *''Masters Of Horror: Valerie on the Stairs (2006)'' [The Beast]: Incinerated after being pushed into a furnace by Tyron Leitso. *''Chuck: Chuck vs The First Date (2008)'' [CIA Director Langstrom Graham]: Killed in an explosion after Fulcrum sabotages the rebuilt Intersect program. *''24: Day 7: 8:00 p.m.-9:00 p.m. (2009)'' [General Benjamin Juma]: Executed by shooting by Kiefer Sutherland after refusing to surrender. *''Transformers Prime: Regeneration'' (2012, animated) [Dreadwing]: Playing the voice of a Transformer, he's killed by Megatron (Frank Welker) while he was trying to kill Starscream (Steven Jay Blum). *''The Young and the Restless'' (2013) [Gus Rogan]: Dies from a heart attack. *''Dead of Summer: The Devil Inside[[Dead of Summer (2016 Series)| '(2016)]] [Tall Man/ Holyoke]: Video Game Deaths *Call of Duty: Black Ops II[[Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012) | '''(2012)]] [Tommy Briggs]: Can be killed in an optional scenario by Kamar de los Reyes. Alternatively, he can merely be pistol-whipped if he decides to attack Reyes. His survival is required for the player to watch the Good Ending. Gallery Tonytodd.jpg|Tony Todd in The Crow Briggs'_Death_BOII.png|Tony Todd in Call of Duty: Black Ops II The_Fallen's_Death.jpg|Tony Todd in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen dy-NOTLD-Tony-Todd-701x420.jpg| Tony Todd in Night of the Living Dead (1990) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by seizure Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by rocket launcher Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a Candyman film Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Actors who died in Bernard Rose Movies